food_fantasy_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amezaiku
Background A calm lady who has mastered many arts troughout history, her specialty being glass sculptures. She dislikes loud places and hates getting into trouble. She would most often be the one to get her friends out of trouble whenever necessary. Skills Reinforced Glass (Normal Skill) Amezaiku creates a glass shield which absorbs up to 100 points of damage for 3 seconds and also restoring 30 HP per second for 5 seconds. Broken Shards (Energy Skill) Amezaiku summons glass shards from the sky, dealing 60% of her attack plus 297 damage and also becomes invulnerable for 3 seconds. Fragmented Shards (Link Skill) Amezaiku summons glass shards from the sky, dealing 70% of her attack plus 358 damage and also becomes invulnerable for 5 seconds. Voiced Lines Contract: "Master Attendant, I hope you enjoy many forms of art. If so then we will get along well." Log in:'' "'In the time you were gone I made this small glass sculpture. If you like it, I will allow you to keep it."'' '''Ice Arena: "This is a nice place to relax." Skills: ''"'Such a thing shall cease to exist."'' '''Ascend: ''"'As always, it is necessary to improve once's skills."'' '''Fatigue: "My joints feel stiff." Recovering: ''"No need to worry about me, Master Attendant. I'm feeling better"'' Team Formation:'' '"If it is necessary for me to do such thing, then we shall not back down." 'Knockout: "I..... How?" Notice: "I have finished what you have requested of me. I hope it is to your liking." Idle 1: ''"If there is nothing to do then I shall continue with one of my sculptures."'' Idle 2: ''"Which color would make a better dress?"'' Interaction 1: ''"Master Attendant, Please help me paint that rose."'' Interaction 2: ''"Isn't autumn the best season? The falling of the leaves means death and yet, it still introduces new life."'' Pledge: I have mastered many arts throughout history but I am still unable to say anything about this. Ah, I hope we'll never leave each others sides. Background I. Summoned I remember the first time I was brought to this world and what it was like long before. I remember the black void I was in before I was summoned, and the first voice I have ever heard. "Ah! I finally have a new assistant! Wake up now Amezaiku." I looked at the old man in front of me. He was laughing happily, obviously proud of himself. Until now, I still wonder how he found the magic crystals to summon me. He wasn't rich enough to afford such thing but it still happened in the end. "Are you my Master Attendant?" "Yes Ameizaiku, I hope you enjoy many forms of art. You will assist me in making many paintings for the imperial family. You see, I'm very old and I need someone to continue my work once I'm gone." I was confused by what he meant but nonetheless, I nod at him and pretended to understand what he was saying. I looked at the table beside him and notice a few paintbrushes and paints on the table, but the thing that piqued my interest was a small glass cube. "Oh! I have been having problems with that one. One of the princesses wanted that to look like a fish but I have no idea how to do it you know?" I nodded my head at him and approached the glass cube. "Master Attendant, may you please leave the room." He smiled and left the room for me. Then I got to work. I grabbed a small knife and a chisel and slowly carved the glass. I had to be very careful since it was extremely fragile and with one wrong step, everything I have done was all in vain. It took many days for me to finish. My Master Attendant was extremely worried about me and would often ask how I am doing through the door. I have often ignored because of how busy I was but soon, I have finished. "Amezaiku! You made me so worried. What were you doing in there?" "Master Attendant, I'm sorry for worrying you but I have finished what I have been doing. You may come in now and see." He came in the room and I showed him my masterpiece, a glass sculpture of a fish. His eyes widened as he looked at it. "This is exactly what the princess wanted! But..... how? Amezaiku, I have never seen anything like this before!" He kept asking me many questions as to how I did it, but I'll never tell him and he'll never know how. The princess absolutely loved by my creation and wanted more so that has become my job there. That was a long time ago though. My Master Attendant was dismissed a few months later after getting very sick. We went back to his old house where I continued to hone my skills in glass sculpting and also learned many more forms of arts. "Amezaiku.... I'm giving you the key to my workshop. Make something out of it, make it a masterpiece once I'm gone." "Master Attendant, Please don't be pessimistic about this. You will be strong enough soon, just take your medicines and-." "I don't want to drink any more of that bitter medicine. Just let me be at peace before I'm gone." I nodded at him and opened the curtains and allowed the warm light in. "Thank you, Amezaiku." Very soon after, he succumbed to his illness and left me alone in this world with his gift to me. II. New Friend It has been 3 months since the death of Master Attendant. It was very lonely inside the house so I was often at the town buying materials. "That's a very good choice madam! This color is very popular among young women." "I'll take it then." The shopkeeper then gave me a few yards of pink and white cloth. This would make a lovely kimono for my new project. As I left the stall, I noticed a young man dressed in what I would call "indecent clothes" running away from one of the well known town officials. "Get back over here you scoundrel! This is what you get for flirting with my wife!" I gestured the young man to follow me. He looked at me wierdly but followed me nonetheless. I then put my hand at his mouth and offered him my veil, fan and a uchikake. "Wear this and try to fit in with the crowd." He took the clothes and we then hurried back into my house. Just as we were about to get out of town, the town official caught up with us. "Have you seen a man with black hair, a pipe and black robes." I tensed up and turned around at him. "Oh..... Ummm, You see." "I'm sorry good sir but me and my sister has not seen this man. We were just about to go home. My sister is very shy you know?" The official nodded and ran of to the other direction. I stared at him with my mouth aggaped while he chuckled at me. "Let's go little sister." I was taken aback by this,which made him chuckle even more, but I continued to run home. When we reached my home, I locked the front door and sat at one of the chairs. "Sorry for the messy room, It has been a while since I had a visitor." "It's fine. As long as that man doesn't find me I'm fine with hiding anywhere." "Anyways I haven't introduced myself, I'm Amezaiku." "I'm Junmai Daiginjo. Thank you for helping me. I'll be gone by morning." "It's fine. You can use the room to the right. It has been a long time since anyone has stepped foot in there." He walks to the room and entered it as he smokes on his pipe. He looks at the bed instantly lies down on it, falling asleep on it. I look at the cloth and remember what I was going to do. I grab my scissors and start making the kimono and obi. I was now alone with my thoughts, it has been rather noisy since Junmai Daiginjo arrived in my house. He seems like trouble but, that will give me something to do at least. Judging from his clothes, I could tell that he is a male entertainer in a nearby brothel but I can't jump to conclusions. I have been so focused on finishing it that I haven't realized that it is already morning. I was doing the finishing touches on the kimone when suddenly, someone grabbed the obi on the table beside me. "Are you perhaps a seamstress? This is a rather exquisite obi." I was surprised and accidently dropped the needle on the floor. How long has he been there? Was he watching me sewing? My face became very red. No one has ever seen me when I'm doing my arts. Oh this is very embarassing. Suddenly, he started laughing at me. "Hahahaha, You look so embarassed right now." "I thought you were leaving today!" "Yes, and you're coming with me." Wait..... What? III. Shrine "We will be going to a very popular shrine. There is something that I need to do there." "Why should I come with you?" "We are friends, aren't we? Well come on now!" "I should at least get an offering. Wait here." I grab a glass sculpture of a flower I made and we both left my house. The shrine has lost imperial funding a long time ago and my Master Attendant became to weak to go there so it has been some time since I went there. I heard that there was a merchant who was funding the shrine. After some time and a lot of walking, we arrived at the shrine. I looked the people praying at the shrine and was surprised to see the Miko walking around. I also noticed a man whom I recognize as Matsutake Dobinmushi accompanying the Miko. "That's the man who I'm looking for. Let's talk to them." "Wait! I'm not re--." And I have been dragged there. I nearly dropped my offering when he dragged me away. I approached the Miko and bowed to her. "Hello my lady. I would like to offer this glass sculpture to God." "Yes, I shall give it once I pray later during the day. It is fit to be offered to God, isn't it Matsutake Dobinmushi?" "Yes.... it is. Now how did you do this?" I was quiet and secretly hoped that Junmai Daiginjo would say something. Then I realized that.... he's not here. Why did he leave me alone? It was somewhat akward for some time before, I heard my saving grace. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone Amezaiku, there was a lovely lady near the shrine. Matsutake Dobinmushi! It has been some time since I've seen you. I was looking for you." "So you're Amezaiku..... I hope you weren't seduced by that man." "No... I haven't." "My lady, would you mind it is you accompany Amezaiku somewhere else while I talk to this.... man." Osechi grabbed my hand and brought me to her room. The maids there looked at us bewildered but let it go. "My lady, I hope you don't mind me staying here." "Oh it is quite alright." "My lady, if it is not rude of me to ask this but..... do you have some paper." "Of course I do. Here you go!" I took the sheet of paper and made a paper crane and gave it to her. "This is for you my lady." "It's quite lovely." We continued talking about everything until Matsutake Dobinmushi entered the room. "May I talk to you, Amezaiku?" IV. Agreement The Miko left me and Matsutake Dobinmushi alone in the room. I don't know how to feel when the richest business man is in front of me, do I at least look presentable? Matsutake Dobinmushi then poured some tea into a teacup which I happily took. I drank the sweet smelling tea, it is quite refreshing. "What would you like to talk about?" "Your works are truly fine art.... and would sell for a good price." His words made me surprised. Has he perhaps seen my works? I looked at him confused and was wondering how he knew about it. "How did you know I did it?" "Let's just say that Junmai Daiginjo put in a good word for you." That bastard. He seriously told him? I wanted to live a peaceful life not thinking about money but no, he didn't want that! Once I see him I'm going to make sure his face isn't so pretty anymore. I looked down on my hand and noticed my bleeding hand and the broken teacup. I think it was obvious that I was fuming, and the broken teacup didn't make things look any better. He tried to calm me down and patched up my wound, I'm pretty sure it was so that I would have a higher chance of saying yes to what he says. "I would like to know what else you can do." He then gave me a few art materials and a lots of paper. I grabbed the brush and started painting him. It took only took a few hours and I then showed it to him. I have to say, it captured his likeness. "As I said, truly fine art. What else can you do?" "Origami, tailoring, caligraphy, haikus. That's about all I can name, I would like to learn more though." "That could happen. If you accept my deal." That sentence made me intrigued and made me want to continue this meeting. I stayed quiet for some to listen to him. Our meeting was actually was rather long but, it fulfilled what we both want. He basically wanted to sell my arts and in exchange, I earn 30% of the commision and would learn under the best instructors other forms of art. In all honesty I wasn't in it for the money but I do still need it. He originally wanted me to sell the secret as to how I make glass sculptures but I, unsurprisingly, refused the offer. It took me a long time to master my arts, I'm not just going to sell it like that. After a long of discussion as to the best deal, we did agree to something. The only problem I have is that I have to do all the orders but at the very least, I stay at my own home. Still, I have to admit that it is a good deal for both of us. I looked at his smiling face. I could tell that he is satisfied with the terms he laid out. And with that, the meeting was over. V. Amezaiku Amezaiku was summoned into this world by a lonely craftsman. He lost his wife and his children are too busy with their work to visit him, and the loneliness made him focus in his work even more. One day, the emperor saw his works and brought him to the imperial household to make crafts for him and his family. In his loneliness, he stole some magic crystals from the king and summoned Amezaiku. When her Master Attendant died, she started fulfilling his final wish to master every craft in the world. She would practice day and night to ensure the perfect craft and never left her home. When the wether was nice, she would buy materials Soon, after meeting a specific food soul, she started getting out of her house more often and learned more than she ever thought she could. Even if it was for a small price. "Amezaiku, this lady wants a new dress and jewelries to come along with it." "Of course! I'll get started on it right away." "To help you consentrate, I'll recite a few wakas for you." "Please don't." "Why? I thought my wakas were good?" "Ummm...... It's so good that I won't be able to concentrate anymore." "Oh. I'll take my leave now." Amezaiku sighed in relief and started making the dress. Junmai Daiginjo entered the room with his pipe and started smoking it in front of her. "Dodged a bullet, didn't you? At least you understand how terrible his wakas are." "Let me guess. There is nothing to do in the brothel again. No customers I assume?" "Why don't you visit me there sometimes, I can get really lonely." "I'm sorry but unlike you I still have my dignity." Junmai Daiginjo grinned at her and placed a few dyes at her table before leaving with his usual grin. The fallen angel attacks have been stopped by the Miko and there was an era of peace and prosperity. With this peace, Matsutake Dobinmushi garnered fame and fortune making him the richest businessman in the world. With this, she also became a well known and respected craftsman.